ratchet and clank: ratchet meets clank at a young age
by 007stuey
Summary: this is a first fanfic clank finds ratchet after the orphanage burnt down and ratchet is traumatized


**Hi this is my first fanfic of Ratchet and Clank i would like to hear comments on how i did**

**OH AND I DON'T OWN Ratchet and Clank i do own the mental state that he is in and the name i gave for ratchet's mother was what i felt would be good i am not sure if there is a name on the wiki but i will stick with it**

_**Chapter 1 the orphanage**_

a couple of lombaxes were walking to a orphanage on planet Veldin. "Kadin i don't think this orphanage is the best for Jack" said Beth Darkstar and Kadin said "i know but this is the spot that the keeper of the great clock has shown us" they came to the place and the sign read: 'the happy little orphanage'.

**Two cycles later**

POV:the lombax later named Ratchet

I awake to a bad smell and my heart starts pumping with a rush. As soon as i realize that there was a fire, i am wide awake. Although i am first up in the mornings anyway but i knew that those fire alarms should not have been rerouted for a wake up system but that was then and this is now. The room was already filled with black smoke so I crawl on the floor, I should thank the nurse bots for their programing of teaching fire safety actions since it was free I guess. Yes the owner of the orphanage was a very cheep a**hole and was mean he would not feed us food for a day after one of us looked sad after a parent adoption day, and he wont let me go to the main room, for my parents left me a big bank account with lots of bolts. As my memories were playing in my mind i was making my way out of the burning building to the fresh air and then i found a place to hide, it was a rock pile but there was a space for me to fit.

**Ten minutes after the lombax escaped**

POV: Clank

I was told that there was a orphanage had burnt down and was to look for any survivors. I had a bio reading on my scanners and nearby too. The reading came from a rock pile that had a space, not that big but enough for the organism on my scanners to fit with ease. When i was close enough i had stats on the creature and they read:

male

around 50 pounds

asleep with high brain activity: 85% chance of nightmare

still has adrenal rush from fire

when i approached him he had awoken when his ears heard me and started looking around for an escape route. "don't worry i am here to help, do you have any injures?" I said and he looked very traumatized from the fire. So i assumed a non-threatening pose and he came slowly. When he was out of the rock pile i saw that he was a lombax and was in very bad shape like he was not feed food very often. This was odd a quick summery of the inhabitants of the orphanage included the species called lombax but the calculated chance of the inclusion of the word lombax in the list was 0.00000001%. now that was comedy. The lombax had a few patches of fur burnt and some soot smuged but otherwise he was fine. He came slowly, surely but with hesitation and as soon as i was sure he would not run when i start to comfort him. He was responding well to the affection i was giving him and i ask "is there anyone else that made it out?" he shows no active response, i assume that means that he has had much trauma and is functioning at a pet level. So i made a choice and that was to bring him to the star ship Phoenix for a medical examination. I called sasha on the comlink to send a pick-up shuttle and then i notice that the lombax went back to the rockpile. Sighing to myself i start to choach him back out but then i notice that he was grabbing something. Once i had a clear sight of it, a wrench, i had a feeling like i should call him ratchet and then the shuttle arived. When i got in, he followed me, and we went to the spaceship's med bay.

**5 minutes ago**

POV:Sasha

i was doing my routines as capt. of the starship phoenix then clank called for a shuttle and i asked "get a visual of the area." Then one of the galactic rangers brought it on screen and i could not believe my eyes. I also saw the damage of fire on his fur and said "prep the med bay we have a injured lombax coming on the ship."

**well there you have it the first chapter hope you liked it and R&R**


End file.
